Open Your Eyes To Love
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: Basically Picks Up Where The Movie Left Off. Frist Lizzie Fic, So Be Kind A R&R. L&G, K
1. Unknown Feelings

"Open Your Eyes To Love," Written By Ramsey`s Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire  
  
Lizzie smiled softly, and carefully folded the dress she had worn to the party "Lizzie?" Kate asked sitting down on her bed "What are you so happy about". Lizzie turns and looked at her "What do you mean?" "Well, you haven't stopped smiling since you came back from the roof with Gordo". Lizzie looked confused "How did you know..". "Me and Ethan, sort of saw you". Lizzie smiled, sat next to Kate "You and Ethan?". Katie blushed "This is about you, not me". Lizzie sighed, and tossed her long blonde curls over her shoulder "Okay, but I don't know why I'm telling you this. I kissed him!". "Gordo!" Kate exclaimed. Lizzie smiled "yah". Kate laughed softly. "What?" Lizzie asked offended. "Lizzie Mcguire, are you telling me you've finally opened your eyes and seen what's in front of you?". Lizzie looked confused "It was just a kiss". "Lizzie, Gordo is so totally in love with you!". "Bo he's not" Lizzie laughed "Is he?". Kate shook her head "Lizzie, this isn't a bad thing. In fact, you look pretty cute together". "But Gordo my best friend" Lizzie sighed. "So!" Kate exclaimed "Lizzie Mcguire open your eyes to love".  
  
"Gordo" Ethan asked going by on his skateboard "What's up dude?". Gordo sighed "She kissed me". Ethan flew into their bedroom wall "She kissed you!" Ethan asked standing up "Mcguire kissed you". Gordo rolled his eyes, and sat down on his bed "Yes". Ethan smiled, and put up his hand "High five, dude". "No high five's" Gordo moaned "What does this mean?". "She likes you" Ethan commented. Gordo smiled the idea of Lizzie returning his feelings, but soon he shook away the though. "No, she's on the rebound" Gordo sighed "It would be wrong". Ethan shook his head, and sat down next to hi friend "Talk to her, man". Gordo nodded his head slowly, just as someone rapped on the door. "I`ll get it" Ethan said standing up, and walking to the door. Gordo walked over to the window, and went outside onto the balcony. He looked around the huge garden. His eyes widen, when he saw a figure sitting in a lawn chair, her long blonde curls blowing in the warm breeze. Lizzie! "Yo, Gordo Kate is here and we are going for a walk k". Kate, she would know if it were Lizzie. He walked casually back into the room ""Kate, where is Lizzie?" Gordo asked. "Um, I think she went for a walk" Kate sighed, linking her arm into Ethan "Catch yah later, Gordo". Gordo nodded, and as soon as they left, he ran back into the balcony. Lizzie was still sitting. He threw on his jacket and raced down stairs. He couldn't wait till morning he needed to talk to her now"  
  
"Lizzie" Gordo asked softly, coming into the garden. Lizzie, turned and smiled "Hey". Gordo returned her smile "What are you doing down here so late?". Lizzie shrugged "I just needed to breathe, you know?'. Gordo sat beside her "I think I kind of to" he admitted. "Are you ready to go home?" Lizzie asked turning to see him. He shrugged "I think so. I mean I was almost gone earlier, and the only thing I was going to miss about Rome was you". "Me?" Lizzie asked surprised "why me?' "Well you would be here another week, and I would miss you" Gordo quickly added "and I mean how would you mange with out me" Gordo joked. Lizzie answered "I don't really know' then looked away quickly. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Gordo looked at her. She looked beautiful, her long golden hair was shining under the moonlight and her big blue eyes were open wide, and staring at him. "What?" he asked. She blushed "Nothing, it's just." "Just what?" Gordo gulped. She smiled, and answered "Just that, Gordo I think I have feelings for you". 


	2. Out in the open

"Open Your Eyes To Love," Written By Ramsey`s Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire  
  
"You have feelings for me?" Gordo repeated "What kind of feelings?" Lizzie sighed "God Gordo isn't it clear". Gordo still looked confused, so Lizzie moved closer and softly kissed him. This time, it was longer. When they both managed to pull away, Lizzie asked, "Do you get it now?" Gordo nodded slowly; soon a small smile crept on to his face. Lizzie smiled back "Well that was nice to get off my chest". Gordo grinned "Mcguire are you saying you have a crush on me". Lizzie jabbed Gordo in his side "Shut up!" Gordo laughed "Ow! But you didn't answer the question". "Maybe" Lizzie answered. Gordo brushed a stray curl from her eyes "I like you, Lizzie". Lizzie smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder "What's going to happen to us?" she asked. Gordo laid his head on her (Like on the plane! awww how sweet) "Don't really know". Lizzie closed her eyes, as Gordo rapped his arm protectively around her.  
  
"Kate" Ethan smiled "You know, your really fun to be around when you act like..". "Nice" Kate finished with a laugh "Thanks. It's fun to be around other people when I'm nice to". Ethan laughed, and picked a rose from a bush, and tugged it behind Kate's ear "Your Beautiful, Kate". Kate smiled shyly "Thanks Ethan". Ethan smiled back "No problem". Inside Kate's heart was going mad! Ethan could be such a sweetheart sometimes. "Here pose, let me take your picture" Ethan said leading Kate, to stand in front of the rose bush. Kate smiled and titled her head a bit. She smiled not her usual fake one but a very pretty natural one. Ethan laughed "Perfect". Kate smiled, and walked back over to him "So did you have a good trip so far?". "Great!" Ethan admitted "And we still have another week to go". Kate smiled "Yah it going to be a blast. It will be even better now that Lizzie and me are friends again. It's nice to have some one to talk to". "You can talk to me," Ethan said shyly. Kate nodded "I will". "So, Kate, do you want to, like, hang with me this week" Ethan asked. "Yes" Kate answered "I would love to". "Coolly" Ethan replied. Kate laughed "You know, I never really got that word". Ethan laughed "You don't have to get it, its just a word". "Okay" Kate smiled. She wrapped her hugged herself. It was getting chilly, and she only had on jeans and a tank top. "Here" Ethan said slipping his jacket over her shoulder "You know you should have brought a sweater". Kate smiled to herself She though. While Ethan was think . "Hey is that Lizzie & Gordo?" Kate asked pointing the two figures a little ahead. "I think so" Ethan answered, trying to get a better look. He took Kate's hand and they both ran up to the couple. When the reached them, they found they were both asleep. They both smiled, "Can I have your camera for a sec" Kate asked, trying not to be bossy. "Sure, what for?" Ethan said handing her the camera. "This" Kate said clicking two pictures of the sleeping pair. Ethan raised his eyebrow at her "Don't worry, it's not for blackmail, but this is just so cute". Ethan shrugged "Should we wake them?'. "No, if they're not back in an hour we will just come back down. Let's leave em` for now". "Coolly" Ethan answered "Come let's go in before you get sick or something". "I won't get sick." Kate began, but instead she answered "Sure".  
  
Gordo opened his eyes, and looked at his surroundings. It was the dead of night, and he was outside. They felt something in his arms, and looked down to see Lizzie sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gently shook her "Lizzie, wake up. We have to go inside". Lizzie, opened her blue eyes, and found herself looking into Gordo`s deep brown ones "Hey" she whispered. "Hey" he whispered back "We have to back inside". Lizzie shook her head, and stood up. She realized she only had on a purple tank top, and jeans. Rome was cold at night. Gordo noticed her shivering and handed her in coat "hurry, put it on. We have to get back to our rooms". Lizzie thanked him, and they crept back inside. Gordo being a gentleman walked Lizzie to her room. "Good night, Lizzie" he said softly, making sure not to wake anyone. "Night, Gordo". She pecked him quickly on the cheek, before going into her room.  
  
As soon as Lizzie went into her room, she saw Kate asleep on top of her bed. "Kate" she asked softly "wake up". Kate's eyes fluttered open "Lizzie?" she asked confused "Lizzie! Ohmigod Ethan and me were going to go back and get you and Gordo but I fell asleep. Sorry, what time is it". Lizzie looked at the alarm clock on her desk "5". "I'm sorry" Kate muttered getting under her blankets. "That`s fine" Lizzie admitted, "It was the best sleep I ever had! Wait a minuet you saw me and Gordo, asleep like that". Kate smiled "Yah, I took a picture or two. Don't worry I took it for you, it was just so cute. I would get it framed". Lizzie smiled "I just might". By the time Lizzie was changed and in bed, Kate was fast asleep. "Night, Kate" she whispered softly "Night Gordo". 


	3. the next morning

"Open Your Eyes To Love," Written By Ramsey`s Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire  
  
Lizzie awoke the next to morning to sunlight pouring in through the blowing white curtains. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 9:00. They all had the day off, to hang out. But they were all supposed to meet breakfast at 10, to tell all their plans.  
  
"Kate" Lizzie yawned "Get up".  
  
Kate didn't show any signs of getting up, so Lizzie threw her pillow at her "we have an hour to get ready".  
  
Kate sighed "Fine! Fine, I'm awake". Lizzie trudged to the bathroom, and turned on the hit water. She could barely get her eyes, to stay open. When she went back into her and Kate's room, she found Kate sitting sleepily up in her bed. She laughed  
  
"Kate you have, like 30 minutes to get ready. Ohmigod! I was in the shower for a half hour".  
  
Kate laughed "I spend an hour in the shower every morning". "No way" Lizzie laughed looking threw Her closet for something to wear.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to look good today" Kate guessed. Lizzie turned around, with a huge grin on her face "oh go get ready".  
  
Kate laughed "I will take that as a yes".  
  
Lizzie shook her head, as Kate went into the bathroom. After much consecration she decided on a short jean skirt, and plan white T-shirt. She was just buckling her butterfly belt (deep brown felty kind, that drops down, You know!).  
  
"Nice choice" Kate commented.  
  
"Thanks" Lizzie sighed "But you had better hurry, You know have 20 minutes".  
  
"I only had a 10 minute shower! Wow that's a record".  
  
They both laughed, and Lizzie dried her hair awhile Kate got dressed. 2 minutes before they were supposed to be down stairs both girls were ready. Kate, had gone casual and had borrowed a pair of Lizzie`s jeans paired with her own blue peasant top. Lizzie`s hair, was curled and framed her face perfectly. She slipped her feet in a pair of sandals, and then they both went down stairs.  
  
Gordo sat with Ethan at a small table, in the hotel restaurant.  
  
"So what happened between you and Lizzie, last night?" Ethan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well duh, Gordo man you were out in the back yard with her all night".  
  
"It wasn't all night" Gordo mumbled.  
  
"Whatever, but me and Kate saw you guys..".  
  
"Wait a minute, you and Kate?".  
  
"Yah, she's cool" Ethan smiled.  
  
Gordo shook his head with a small smile; it took Ethan all 2 seconds to forget what they were talking about.  
  
"Speaking of Kate, here so comes" Ethan sighed.  
  
Gordo snapped back to reality, Kate! Kate meant Lizzie.  
  
He turned and looked in the direction Ethan was looking in and sure enough, there stood Lizzie and Kate. Lizzie smiled at him and waved. Gordo smiled back and her and Kate walked their way.  
  
"Ladies" Ethan asked standing up "Care to join us?".  
  
"Love to" Kate answered sitting next to Ethan.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie just smiled at each other.  
  
"Lizzie, you gonna take a seat or wha?" Ethan asked.  
  
Lizzie snapped back to reality "What? Oh yah". She quickly sat next to Gordo.  
  
"What are your plans for today?" Ethan asked everyone.  
  
Kate shrugged "Nothing, yet".  
  
"Well know you do. How would you lovely, ladies care to join Gordo, and me at say, around 3 to see a movie".  
  
"Love to" Kate answered for both, herself and Lizzie. "So, Lizzie where are your parents?" Kate asked.  
  
"Oh, they flew home this morning" Lizzie answered "They said, I was allowed to stay here for the rest of the week. But I'm so grounded when I get home". "Bummer" Ethan sighed "So what's for breakfast". Lizzie, Kate, And Gordo laughed  
  
"What I`d say?" Ethan asked confused.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" Kate asked when they had finished breakfast.  
  
"I don't care" Lizzie sighed "So whatever, you guys wanna see".  
  
"Well I want to see 2 Fast 2 Furious" Ethan smiled.  
  
"My vote is for "Up Town Girls" Kate smiled.  
  
"Chick Flick, no way!" Ethan frowned.  
  
"How about Wrong Turn" Gordo suggested, know Lizzie was scared to death if them, and hoped she would snuggle into him!  
  
"Sure" Ethan nodded "Sounds Cool"  
  
"Why not" Kate smiled.  
  
They all looked at Lizzie "I guess" she sighed.  
  
"Good" Ethan said "As long as That`s settle, I'm going back to my room to take a nap".  
  
"Ditto" Kate sighed "I totally never got enough sleep".  
  
"How about you, two?" Ethan asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo "I was thinking of going for a walk & see the sights a bit? Gordo you game?".  
  
"Yah, sure" Gordo smiled.  
  
"Fine! See you later" Kate sighed, walking away.  
  
"Hey Kate, wait up" Ethan said jogging after her.  
  
"So it's just us" Gordo smiled.  
  
"I guess so" Lizzie smiled back "Are you ready?".  
  
"Yah, sure" Gordo said taking her hand 


End file.
